Twas the Night Before Christmas: NCIS Style
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: My take on the famous Clement C. Moore poem with an NCIS twist. McGiva!


'_Twas the week before Christmas and all through D.C._

_Not a person was fretting…except Tim McGee_

_His tie hung around his neck neat and prim_

_And he hoped one special lady would soon favor him…_

Tim stood fidgeting in the grand ballroom where the NCIS Christmas Ball was being held. He kept compulsively checking his reflection in the nearby floor length mirror. He needed his hair kempt. He needed his tie straight. He needed his shirt tucked in. He needed his shoes tied. He needed everything perfect. Nothing could be stained, soiled, or askew; not when _she_ would be there.

Tim didn't quite know when she had bewitched him, but he had fallen hard. Every little thing she did – every laugh, every smile, every frown, every gesture – enraptured him and he was suddenly watching her more than he was doing his work. When he'd heard she would in fact be attending the ball, he had decided that it would be the moment he'd use to sweep her off her feet, metaphorically speaking. It was the holiday season and love was all around. Was there really a better time for him to do so?

…_Tony cajoled with their fellow Feds_

_While visions of women danced in his head_

_And Palmer in his tux, and Lee in her dress_

_Had just slipped away for a private caress…_

Around him, Tim's many co-workers mingled and danced with each other. He was the only one who wasn't part of a group, choosing instead to stand off to the side and observe the festivities.

Tony was swapping stories with some of the other agents. They were discussing everything from cases they'd worked to their college days to sexual conquests. Of course, whenever a particularly attractive woman passed by, Tony would follow her with his eyes, imbibing every curve of her body with his eyes, while still keeping his discussion with the other men going. Tim could tell by the dazed look on Tony's face that his friend had certainly had his share of attractive women so far that night.

Palmer was looking particularly dashing in tuxedo, though he looked somewhat nervous. He was currently chatting with Agent Lee – who looked smashing in her backless, black gown – and Tim could see the thick sexual tension between them. He wasn't too shocked when the two of them scurried off, hand in hand, out of the ballroom. He guessed they would seek out the nearest empty closet before returning to the party.

…_When Abigail entered she caused a small riot,_

_For her black crossbone sleigh bells were not very quiet_

_Gibbs stood nearby with a "not-like-him" grin_

_And Ducky re-filled his tonic and gin…_

The sound of bells caught Tim's attention and he looked to the door. However, the commotion was being caused by Abby who was donning cross bone shaped sleigh bells around her wrists as some sort of jewelry. As always, the woman dressed dramatically, wearing an 18th century style, black ball gown – complete with a large petticoat underneath – and a black cape lined with red fur. She shot Tim a knowing smile which he returned, along with a wave.

Gibbs seemed to be uncharacteristically jolly as he and Ducky were deep in conversation about whatever it was they were discussing. Tim couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a genuine smile on his boss' face. While it was a bit disconcerting, he was glad to see that spirits were high among everyone. Gibbs sipped at his bourbon while Ducky refilled his gin tonic.

…_Outside through the window, Tim saw the fresh snow_

_And the way that it shined with the stars' nightly glow_

_The sky was alit with the night's round, full moon_

_While Tim hoped and prayed _she_ would get here soon…_

Tim found himself straying toward the ornate window, mostly in hope of seeing her arrive. The ground and plants were covered with the day's snow and it was completely untouched by human feet. It looked so serene as it lay there, a sea of white crystals that sparkled beneath the full moon.

Tim sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold window. He knew he was sweating in anticipation and he hoped he wouldn't look drenched when she finally did arrive. Still, it was getting late and he was beginning to worry. Was she in trouble? Was she hurt? Had she simply decided not to come?

…_Then from the doorway, a figure stood tall;_

_Her frame was silhouetted by the light from the hall_

_Her green, satin gown clung to her curves;_

_Tim downed some Bourbon to placate his nerves…_

Tim turned and caught sight of a woman standing in the doorway. The light from the hallway shone from behind her, shrouding her face in darkness. She wore a green, satin gown which dipped low in the front. It was impeccably tailored and clung to each curve of her body perfectly. Tim knew those curves. With his heart racing, he finished off the Bourbon in his glass.

…"_Come, Ziva! Come, Tony! You too, McGee!_

_Come, Ducky and Gibbs," cried an anxious Abby_

_The doorway figure stepped into the room_

_And as she approached, Tim felt his heart bloom…_

"Now the whole team is here!" Abby exclaimed. "Come on guys! Let's celebrate!" She linked her arms through Ducky's and Gibbs' arms, pulling them over to where Tony stood. "That means you, McGee!"

He followed behind the group, but he kept his eyes on the woman who stood in the doorway. She stepped into the ballroom and surveyed the scene with a grin. All of the NCIS employees were dressed to the nines and there seemed to be a sense of cheeriness in the air. She immediately heard Abby and caught sight of her friends. She carefully made her way down the steps and descended into the ballroom, her sights set on a certain computer geek.

…_Her brown hair was pulled atop of her head,_

_Though some soft, curly tendrils hung down instead_

_Her eyes looked at him with a mischievous glint_

_She hoped in her mind Tim could take a hint…_

Timothy felt his heart beat faster as Ziva made her way into the ballroom. Her hair had been pulled back into an up 'do, though a few unruly curls seemed to have escaped the grasp of the bobby pins and hung down around her face. She was looking directly at him and he was almost positive there was a look of mischief in her eyes.

Ziva mentally hoped that Timothy would be able to read her body language, that he would instinctively know that it was him she was here for.

…"_Good evening, McGee," she said with a smirk._

"_How nice to see you outside of work"_

"_Ziva…" he said, his heart racing fast._

"_You look really stunning," he blurted out at last…_

"Good evening," she said softly to him. "This is quite the party, isn't it? It's not very often that we all get to see each other outside of the agency."

"Yes," he replied in a whisper. He tried to speak, but found it difficult with the rate at which his pulse was racing. "You look absolutely stunning!" he finally managed to say.

…_Tim tried to be suave, he tried to romance,_

_But first Ziva asked, "Would you like to dance?"_

_She took his hand, led him on to the floor;_

_He held her close; his nerves were no more…_

Tim racked his brain for something suave to say, something that would sweep Ziva off her feet. But before he could say anything, she leaned in and asked, "Would you like to dance?" He nodded, relieved that he didn't have to make the first move. He slowly felt himself calming and his nerves ebbing as Ziva gently took his hand and led him on to the dance floor. He pulled her in and enjoyed the sensation of being so close to her.

…_Her arms 'round his neck, her head on his chest;_

_She could smell the sweet cologne that clung to his vest_

_Her perfume was Jasmine and it drove him insane,_

_And try as he might, his pulse wouldn't wane…_

Her arms encircled his neck and she rested her head against his chest. She could smell the sweet aroma of his cologne and gently pressed her nose further down into his vest, wanting to enjoy the wonderful scent. Tim was having a similar experience as the aroma of Ziva's Jasmine enlaced perfume wafted up to him. His pulse began to race again as he inhaled the precious scent.

…_He held her so close, he held her so tight;_

_In that one single moment, it all seemed so right_

_But soon the song ended, their dancing was done,_

_Though that didn't mean the end of their fun…_

Tim pulled her body against his and tightened his arms around her waist, leaving no air between the two of them. He feared she would somehow slip away from him and he didn't want to lose her when he had only just gotten her.

Somehow, that moment seemed so perfect to him, so right. Like all good things, though, it soon came to an end as the band finished the song. Tim and Ziva reluctantly pulled apart and applauded the band with the rest of the guests, and they smiled sadly at each other.

"What do you say we get some fresh air?" Tim suggested to Ziva, who nodded in response.

…_Tim led her outside 'neath the deep starry sky;_

_As he closed the door behind, he let out a sigh_

_He took off his coat, wrapped it 'round her._

_Tim could have sworn he heard a soft purr…_

This time it was Tim who took Ziva's hand. He pulled her toward one of the double doors that led to a balcony. When the doors opened they were hit with a chilly night, yet it seemed so inviting even in comparison to the toasty warm ballroom. They stepped out and closed the door behind them. Tim, happy to finally have her alone, breathed a sigh of relief.

Ziva shivered slightly, so Tim removed his coat and gently draped it over her shoulders, pulled it around her and softly rubbing her arms. He couldn't be sure, what with the music playing from inside, but he could have sworn he heard the Mossad officer emit a soft purr at the warmth.

…_She leaned back against him, a smile on her lips;_

_His face in her neck, his hands on her hips._

_His lips 'gainst her ear, he gave a light kiss._

_Their moment alone; it gave them such bliss…_

Her body leaned back against his and a small smile played on her lips. Tim placed his hands on her hips and buried his face in her neck. His lips gently ran along her neck before reaching her ear. He paused, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, before gently pressing his lips against her ear lobe. She inhaled in pleasure as she felt the light kiss. The two were in heaven in that one moment alone.

…"_Happy Hanukkah, Ziva," he said with a moan._

_He was so thrilled to have her alone._

_Ziva's eyes were aglow; her smile just grew._

_She said to McGee, "And Merry Christmas to you!"_


End file.
